


The Starfall Captain

by Gravatea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Pirates, Revolutionary Army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: A complete and much needed rework of my One Piece OC.





	The Starfall Captain

**Name:** Dumont, Elmira (Last, First) **  
**

**Age:** 17 (Beginning of pirate career), 21 (Pre-Timeskip), 23 (Post-Timeskip)

 **Sex:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Alias(es):** Queen of the Stars (Epithet)

 **Bounty:**

~~24,600,000~~ [Beli](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Belly)

 ~~90,000,000~~ Beli

 ~~241,200,000~~ Beli

 ~~383,000,000~~ Beli

 ~~472,000,000~~ Beli

680,000,000 Beli

 **Total Crew Bounty:** 1,860,758,500 Beli

 **Occupation:** Pirate Captain, Revolutionary Army Member

 **Affiliation:** Starfall Pirates (Crew), Revolutionary Army (Member)

**Skills/Abilities/Equipment**

**Devil Fruit:** Possesses the Paramecia-type [Devil Fruit](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_Fruit), Hoshi-Hoshi no Mi (Star-Star Fruit). This gives the ability to create stars in the form of balls of light that, when launched at a target, will create superheated explosions of varying sizes, from targeting a single person to wiping out a small island at her full power. Even without creating or launching stars, she can generate the heat created by them, which is strong enough to melt even Seastone (provided she's not actually touching it), and often uses this feature to melt the weapons of enemies who attack her in close range.

 **[Haki](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Haki):** Armament (Specialty), Observation (Trained), Conqueror (Practiced)

 **Rokushiki:** Trained in the [Rokushiki](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Rokushiki) style, has mastered three of the six techniques: Geppo (Moonwalk), Shigan (Finger Pistol), and Soru (Shave)

**Weakness(es):**

> Her devil fruit uses increasing amounts of stamina depending on the size/power of the explosions (much like the size of Law's ROOM affecting his stamina), so in prolonged fights where she is forced to use her Devil Fruit repeatedly, her energy falls rapidly, leaving her sluggish and vulnerable. As a result of this, she is often seen sleeping or otherwise resting.

> Other than this, she also suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses.

**Backstory**

Born to a set of parents who were members of the (then) fledgling Revolutionary Army, Elmira Dumont was raised to hold their beliefs, and trained as a soldier from a young age. Over the course of her training, she learned to utilize both Rokushiki and Haki, using them to supplement a hand-to-hand based combat style. Elmira was also taught the history of the world, with a focus on the corruption of the World Nobles, and the failing ideal of “Absolute Justice” held by most Marines. As she grew, Elmira was noted to have a natural sense of leadership, and that she possessed Conqueror’s Haki. Taking advantage of this fact, the Revolutionary Army enacted a plan. Sending Elmira out to act as a pirate, with a core crew of highly trained Revolutionary Soldiers, she was ordered to take every advantage to disrupt Marine and slavery operations. This idea was meant to slow down Marine investigations as well as draw attention from the Revolutionary Army by making herself as large an annoyance to the World Government as possible.

During her first voyage, Elmira came across the end of a battle between a merchant crew who had unknowingly harbored a stowaway pirate and a Marine ship which sank the vessel. Seizing the opportunity, she attacked the weakened Marines and destroyed the ship. Scavenging the wreckage, Elmira’s crew discovered a Devil Fruit, and she decided to use its power. Now possessing the ability to create small stars capable of great destruction, the Revolutionary’s pirate plan accelerated greatly. Within a few years, Elmira acquired an impressive bounty, and her crew grew in size and strength (Though the crew was careful to ensure their loyalty before revealing their Revolutionary ties).

Following the Marineford war and Blackbeard’s defection, the Revolutionary’s pirate plan hit an unexpected crossroads when Elmira was invited to join the Shichibukai. It would mean ending her attacks on the Marine Ships, but at the same time would be in a position to strike when the Revolutionary Army finally rose up. She ultimately declined, however, having decided that the Shichibukai were not trusted enough by the World Government to be in a sufficient position of leverage to warrant an end to her disruptive attacks on the Marine’s operations. Her refusal prompted them to increase her bounty further in an attempt to force her capture.

_“The greatest power on the seas isn't physical strength or anything given through birthright. Nor is it money or intelligence. The greatest power in the world is loyalty.”_ – Elmira Dumont


End file.
